<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ash, Alcohol, Good Friends by Quantum_Mindsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791566">Ash, Alcohol, Good Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Mindsets/pseuds/Quantum_Mindsets'>Quantum_Mindsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Mindsets/pseuds/Quantum_Mindsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's started to become habit for the War-Chief to go to the Fifth Shore at available times, tonight is yet another one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ash, Alcohol, Good Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun drew low over the oceanic horizon, the sky far west a fresh blue mixing with a progressively solid back of tangerine the more east your gaze went, their meeting point a hazy mix of the two, an off yellow shade showing it's presence in the transition between night and day. Seagulls called in the bay, and the occasional ring of ship bells were accompanying the consistent, gentle lap of the bays waves up against the slips and fingers of the dockyard, adding to the mixture of voices coming from the streets leading into the town, their strength thinning near the waters edge. Alex walked along the wide concrete path that crowned the docks edge, his black, high shin length military boots patting on the ground as he proceeded forward on his peaceful route, the smell of salt water being caressed to his face by the gentle evening breeze, along with the varied scents of freshly made restaurant foods joining it, late activities beginning as patrons began to make their way into the cosy embraces of the renaissance style buildings. However their distractions did not occupy their attention completely, as Alex's silhouette passed their view of the setting sun, the admittedly tousled stark white officer jacket he wore bore the mark of a red armband on his left arm, a pale, seven pronged star decorating its centre, the same colour decorating its borders. That marked him first as an Eldian, a "spawn of the devil", but red? He was marked secondly an official Marleyan citizen, and there was only one way to get that if by assumption he did not have siblings. Becoming part of the Warrior Program. He felt counted eyes on him, despite the belief that making an Eldian and their family official citizens would help their reception by the average person, it was contradicted by the continued use of the star armband, marking them out against the crowd as blights in the eyes of many peoples who were not Children of Ymir, but he didn't care, they could either stand and gawk or murmur and glance, neither would shake the man's care at this point, he is who he is, and he found strength in that acceptance.</p><p>And so he continued his journey despite the occasional onlooker, one being a violin busker, his own left arm bearing a white armband, showing him as a regular Eldian, and as expectations would believe from one like him, his pouch was only joined by a few glinting coins of pity. Alex continued to move across from a few more pairs of joined buildings, most of their interiors now open to the air and filled with customers at simple tables under their arched overhangs, the others remaining closed say for open windows which invited the sensations of the seaside into their owners homes, he then passed by one last building, its smoothed, grey brick walls giving way to similarly coloured quoins at their edges, four square windows placed on the ocean facing side. Alex arrived at his destination as he crossed the flat bricked street, approaching a modest, balustraded two story building that was a beige ochre in colouration, darker, rusticated blocks making up its own edges, an aged wooden sign hanging outstretched from its centre one of three arches, inlayed with ashen lettering displaying the name Fifth Shore, the back of a white jacketed man like him leaning against the smooth plaster of the railing above. The shade from the overhangs darkened his already black hair, styled in a practical undercut short crop, dark coloured eyes paying no heed to the two men who sat at one of the four rustic tables to each side of the walnut, brass ribbed door, the one facing him, a middle aged man with full, chocolate coloured hair that was cropped down to a thick buzzcut, paid him a small, indifferent glance as he kept talking to the bald, burlier man across from him, both dressed in dirty white work shirts whose shoulders were strapped with suspenders that lead down to khaki pants, two mugs of foaming, honey coloured beers each being kept in front of them.</p><p>His hand turned the doorknob and entered, pushing the weighty door aside as he moved inside and closed it behind him, the immediate invisible smog of polished down wood, cigarette smoke and various alcohols replacing the smells of the dockyard. Varnished wood that was a warmer shade than the door plated the floor, and two sturdy columns stood like a gate marking the centre walkway in the middle of the room, warm yellow bulbs hanging from choice beams girding the roof, bathing the room in a butter gold, amplified by the late sun on the horizon as seen through the windows. Two small groups of dockworkers like the men outside sat at the allotted round table spaces, a few of them already having lit up their smokes, some still working their rough laboured hands to fondle their pockets to pull out petite, unlabelled matchboxes and worn down lighters to ignite the nicotine filled prizes they held in their mouths. One or two thumbs stuck out in their groups as men that got away from other jobs wore trench coats and thin leather jackets had joined their friends, drinks being taken to the closest group sat against the left wall by a man who stood a head higher than Alex, his muscled, ginger haired forearms carrying the tray over. He nodded at Alex as he walked by him, the thick, curl ended ginger moustache crowning his upper lip seeming to nod as well upon the rough canvas of his skin, crisp, quicksilver eyes going back to the patrons. The bartender was talking to a patron as Alex approached the bar, his seated and relaxed form showing fit, but withered shoulders through the striped buttoned shirt, its sleeves folded just above his elbows akin to the waiters, a flat cap topping his head.</p><p>As Alex arrived to the right side of the man, the bartender looked up to meet his gaze, blue eyes as fresh as clear water, a piercing focus wreathing them as they were set like a natural predators, his brow line low and cheek bones sculpted to suit the healthy slimness of his shaven cheeks. Compared to other bartenders around the city, Rhys Keller had a build that was of a solid, bulked v, however retaining some toning to it in its shape unlike his brother, Solomon Keller, who worked as a waiter in the Fifth Shore, doubling as its bouncer, the mans stature was that of an ox, and where Solomon had medium length, fiery orange hair slicked back with a rounded undercut, Rhys had platinum blonde locks parted down their midline, starting straight from the roots and waving at their ends. From the building number of recurring times Alex had met here with Riley, Rhys always seemed to wear a well maintained dress vest on top of his common white buttoned long sleeve, both never getting dirty or stained, the clothes being subjected to his intense scrutiny to keep his appearance perfect, rolling his sleeves like his brother, showing off an iota of cut scars. They weren't from the military. It was well known in this rougher part of town that the brothers who owned the Fifth Shore were part of, or at least are heavily affiliated with a more than a few local gangs both big and small, acting as a neutral relaxation ground where disputes could be settled with games of cards, clinks of glasses and the occasional brawl, the latter when getting out of hand being broken up by Solomon who is a formidable pugilist, but many respected the Keller brothers to keep it routine not to invoke the giants wrath.</p><p>"Welcome back, Alex was it?" He spoke with a heavy cockney accent, the words casual and rolling off his tongue</p><p>Alex's face remained neutral, his voice staying monotone "Yeah."</p><p>"The usual then?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>As Rhys began retrieving a drink, giving the mug for it a last clean despite it not being used already, the man sat at the bar looked up at Alex from rotating his own mug around as he fidgeted with it.</p><p>His voice was low and gravelly in its nature as he spoke "Good day, Mr Warrior." Alex almost didn't notice him, being lost on a reverie of blank thoughts as his neck twitched once before he turned to the man, now faced with his harsh looks. His skin was slightly aged, pitted on his nose and weathered on his forehead and cheeks, once long jet hair now being streaked with grey lines, slicked underneath his cap, bushy, ash coloured hairs grew on his upturned brow, matching the pale grey of his eyes, a soul patch embedded like a well cut gem on his chin, the same fading colour as his hair, most striking however was the trio of long scars that ran down the left side of his face, faded, but evident at how deep they were, shaped as if a vicious creature had clawed at his flesh. He went to grab at Alex's arm "Ahh yeah that's right, I know 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 you are kid-"</p><p>"I don't care." Alex's voice became stern, as blunt as an anvil as he caught the mans wrist in a flash movement that would make an abnormal blush "And don't touch me." He emphasised his words with an added grip on the frail wrist, making him winch at the sudden strength</p><p>The old man was about to open his mouth through his pain before Rhys' voice cut the tension like an ice pick "Oi. If ya ain't gonna stay civilised, Solomon can step over 'ere." he looked straight to Alex's eyes next, his glare enough to make a lesser man squirm "You better cool it hot blood," he said authoritatively, next looking to the old man as he writhed a bit in his seat, fingers wiggling like bony worms from the pain "And you, take a walk or don't bother the other patrons." He nodded rapidly, a groan leaving his mouth as Alex didn't let go of his wrist "C'mon, let the ol' codger go mate." Rhys' voice remained firm yet casual, Alex's grip loosening as he took his hand back from the now shaking wrist, the old man getting up in a stumble from the barstool as he rubbed his wrist, disgust painting his face</p><p>"Filthy devil, worst of them all." He spat at Alex as he proceeded outside, Alex's gaze just going back unfazed to the shelves before him, Rhys shaking his head for a moment as he started filling Alex's mug with bitters, Solomon casting a glance at the elderly man as he walked back to the bar after his short chat with the customers, the now empty silver tray in his hands.</p><p>"Don't mind that battlecruiser, he comes in 'ere every now and then to blow his bees and honey on our grog." Rhys said as the whoosh of the tap started to sputter, Alex not answering as he heard him speak, the bartender's eyebrow raising as he looked over at him "I presume you don't wag your tongue much lad, but remember to try not be a prick about it either." The thick glass mug landed in front of him with a thump ending Rhys' advice, the thick foam spilling over a tad as the rich, dark liquid swirled inside its confines from the movement "Your dark oak Bitters, hand us a fiver would ya?" A chorus of laughter sounded from the group near the front windows as Alex moved his hand into his pocket to retrieve his wallet, pulling out said money in a singular paper note</p><p>"Thanks, for both the drink and the words." He placed the note on the sturdy bar, pushing it forward slightly to the blonde, Alex's hand pulling the weighty mug to his chest</p><p>"Your china plate's up the apples and pears." Rhys said as his hand slapped down onto the note, not in malicious intent but in a fresh wave of relaxation as he took it to a register nestled under the bar top, the gruff moment passing as quickly as it came</p><p>Alex proceeded down the left length of the bar, by now every patron in the bar had lit their cigarettes, thin trails of smoke rising like dancing ballerinas to the ceiling, a few windows being opened by Solomon to let loose the potential build up of the grey miasma in the establishment. Each group was now proceeding to their cholers that would fill the building as more arrived, a mixture of sanguine and downtrodden melancholy beginning to eddy like one as alcohol passed down dry throats, quenching thirsts many didn't know they even had, and cigarettes were drawn and puffed between wide smiles and teasing comments as people reflected upon the happenings of the past days, making up new jokes and cutting into stories with quips and varying styles of dry humour. That was vital in the beauty of Fifth Shore, the all consuming atmosphere it created, saturating your mood to cope with sorrows, amplify joys or dampen sparking anger, the abrasive affections of the benefactors and regulars that visited the bar rubbing off on the rare soft skin that would walk too far from home, almost shrouding its walls in a sense of exclusivism, though unlike the well off sections, it was an exclusivity that sheltered the working class, the blue collar community being given a place of sanctuary beyond scattered dingy corner clubs that occasionally littered the alleys. He knew that was why Riley found comfort here, as he himself described it as a more poetic space compared to the other carbon copy bars that dotted Liberio, he could acknowledge that too, but he liked it for its more simple atmosphere, and the oddly nostalgic tasting booze of course, and as Alex emerged from the stable staircase that was tucked behind the bars backwall, he saw him waiting as usual against the smoothed, plastered wall that crested the edges of the building, the small box of the sheltered staircase opening to the harbour's evening air again, the previous sounds returning.</p><p>The hazelnut haired man looked up to Alex from his thoughts, an immediate, toothy exuberant smile flashing at him, carrying its air of mischievousness as always as the ponytail behind his head bobbed from the ascension, "Alex." His voice sung its gladness as he spoke the name, the light beard on his face as evident as ever in the diminishing light. He was dressed like Alex in formal officer wear, the Marleyean citizen armband also on his left arm, Riley always dressing in it to strict standard, the dual buttoned, thigh length white leather jacket being snuggly held folded by the black, gold buckled belt at his waist, the collar of his matching snow undershirt creased at its half peak to point down to his chest, a black tie wreathed orderly underneath its shade and the Eldian star badge pinned to the lower collar of his jacket being polished to an impeccable shine along with a gold metal strip on the higher collar. That pride and regulation of personal appearance mirrored Rhys in a way, in contrast though Alex did not carry the trend, one side of his undershirts collar being almost always uneven, his tie loose and uncentered, the jacket he wore having creases in it, showing its lack of ironing.</p><p>"Riley." Alex's voice had changed to accommodate the genuineness in it as the monotone tune subsided, his strong legs carrying him over to his friend as his mug swapped hands to allow a forearm shake, Riley meeting him in the middle as his hand clasped Alex's forearm in sync, pulling each other in to a one handed hug as the mug also went with Alex's hand, a short moment passing as they separated</p><p>"How've you been?"</p><p>"I'm alive, but good."</p><p>He noticed the bags that used to bruise the undersides of Alex's eyes a shade of purple were fading, a sign he was finally improving from sleep deprivation, giving him a pat on the arm as he gestured to the wall "Excellent, join me at the edge?"</p><p>"Intended on it" Alex stated as they walked over, Riley had already moved a small table near where he was standing for drinks to be placed, a silver ashtray that was embossed with nameless gods and heroes placed on the flat top of the low wall, the long haired man pulling out an arty packet of cigarettes from the length of his jacket, showing the top half of a nude, raven haired woman surrounded by roses along with the crimson words "Widows Thorns" decorating it, using his thumb to open it as he took two from the small, half filled box, placing one in his mouth and extending the other to Alex as he repocketed the packet. Alex took the thorn from Riley, waiting as he took another hearty drink of the bitters down with mirth, Riley's hand going under his jacket as he retrieved his lighter. It was a beautiful little tool, its silver surface gently inlayed with visages of various women not too unalike in style to the one on the cigarette packet, accompanied by small, swirling patterns in-between them, ebbing up to the head end of the instrument, a pair of initials being etched at the bottom in a deeper manner, the designs making it truly belong to its owner, originating from Riley's need and want to fill spare time, using this to hone his engravement, metal and fine motor skills, its practice being accompanied at times with wedding bands made and sold to those who need them at low prices, or given freely as gifts. Out of all the Warriors, he expressed the tick of their thirteen year shelf life the most openly, striving to obtain what skills, experience and knowledge he could with his time.</p><p>He flipped the top open, a clink sounding as it hit its body, Riley's thumb pressed down on the wheel thrice as the flint struck life into the waiting fluid, igniting a small flame that mimicked the colour of the sunset, the orange flame fluttering in the subtle sea breeze before Riley covered it with his hand, moving it so it would caress the end of the cigarette to light it. Succeeding, a blew a small puff of smoke to help it as he took his hand away, positioning the lighter to Alex's one as his hand covered the flame this time, Alex drawing in a thick inhale as it charred the end of the thorn, letting a cloud of smoke out of his mouth with an exhale as it danced towards the buildings that layered the hill approaching the waters edge.</p><p>"You know if you keep dressing like that," Riley said slightly muffled as he flipped the lighter top back home, placing it back into his jacket "our dear colleague Pieck will tell you off in front of the other staff again." He drew his breath back as he finished his sentence, looking up at Alex again</p><p>A shrug came from Alex as he went to answer, taking a sip of the froth topped alcohol in his mug "Mmm, that is true, but I wonder when she'll get it through her head that I won't fix it." He answered, his tone honest and without anger as he spoke</p><p>Riley exhaled a breath, letting a trail of smoke out of his mouth "Maybe it could be the reverse?" he said raising an eyebrow as he ashed his thorn into the eloquent tray "maybe you could get it through that thick skull of yours that you have to dress to regulation, especially when your look is half finished?" He smiled</p><p>"This is perfectly fine." Alex responded with a hint of impishness in his voice, the corner of a grin showing despite his cigarette coming to his lips again</p><p>"So you say, sooo many times, but as we say, sooo many times," He leant against the wall as he continued "appearance matters when you represent the warriors," a further teasing grin grew on his face "especially when you're the Vice Chief Alex. Gotta know how to rock some decency mate."</p><p>"Thanks for the wise words, oh so perfect War Chief." The sarcasm in his voice was palpable as his head bobbed from side to side at his last comment</p><p>Riley put on a pomp in his voice "You're right to thank me," his face turned to an expression of exaggerated haughtiness, his lips upturning "it's not everyday you get to hear such wise words."</p><p>Alex scoffed as he took another sip, a smile shadowed behind his mug "Unfortunately I hear them more than enough." That made Riley chuckle, a warm smile appearing again as his head dropped suddenly from an expression of tiredness, his head snapping back up as quickly as it fell as he stood up straight, shoulders returning to their correct position as he faced both Alex and the sea. They fell into a comfortable silence after that, occasional inhales and exhales would sound from Alex and Riley as they whittled down the length of the nicotine sticks held between their lips, Alex's beer level beginning to reach the bottom of its first fifth of the sizable mug as he wiped the residue foam from his upper lip, the sounds of the Fifth Shore occasionally rising from under the pair, the dense ceiling able to muffle most of the sound. That was something unique of their close bond, the ability to be so very mute in each others presence and not be unnerved or pushed to talk by natural clicks that were found with others, though the latter was not necessarily a bad thing, silence was a luxury in their lives, and they would settle into small activities like reading, playing chess or personal projects together without many words passing between them, content to confide in the wordless communication that would calm them both.</p><p>As time passed, the golden orb that touched the waves went down, tangerine turning to a deep fire that made it appear that the world was burning, the sights reminding the warriors of smoke choked battlefields, and mangled corpses that littered them, now husks, their souls leaving them to desiccate and rot. However it took an inhale of a cigarette to remember that the booms of terrible guns and horrid screams were far away from their current abode, the twilight that dawned in the sky to the west intending to embrace the earth as small shining points of light began to dot the sky, storm clouds brewing their thunder as they loomed towards the dockyards. The departure of the sun chaperoned more blue collar workers to the bar, as well as others ranging from gang members to a few well dressed business men, though unlike their counterparts in the high society, their short brimmed fedoras and cotton weaved coats carried an aura of silent authority, tenebrous looks of their person shrouding them, shadowed status and experience in departments that made gears shift without being heard shading it's colour, the fire that dyed the low point of daylight shifting to purple in a gradual, chameleon like manner.</p><p>Riley's voice broke the peaceful silence without intrusion "Looks like most of the locals are here now."</p><p>"Indeed." Alex responded as he kept his eyes out to the horizon</p><p>Riley turned his head to look at Alex, his hazel eyes transitioning to him with thought glazing his face, now primarily lit by the strengthening glow of lights on the street "You remember what it was like in the walls?" He scoffed abruptly before Alex answered, speaking more to himself "What do I mean, of course you do, no one can forget that."</p><p>"Before you say anything, I know that look." He pushed his cigarette into the ashtray, stamping it in as his look met Rileys eyes "What's on your mind?"</p><p>"They're not different. The people I mean." He himself had been inside the walls in personal memory too, Maria, Rose, Sina, three great walls constructed to keep the horror of the titans out of what was supposed to be the last bastion for humanity, that illusion was ripped away when the true nature of the world, and the titans was revealed. His timespan inside the memories were much longer in than his Vice Chief's however, all through his own memories as a Wall Marian by birth.</p><p>"I'm aware." Alex said with another drink of his casual drink of his mug</p><p>"You know what I'm going to say then." Riley was right to his own nature, and Alex knew him too well. He had a penchant for making long winded speeches about complex topics on the spot, Alex following along at length and contributing when he wanted to, this particular topic had been brought up before numerous times, suggestions made and stuck, ideas formulated and concocted again and again from the stress of considerable humanity. Whilst it weighed heavier on Riley's shoulders, Alex was more free from it than him, usually content to go where orders pointed him, not out of obedience, but the satisfaction of future battles, but he was most definitely not ignorant, the distaste of Marley being stirred in him from adolescence, having grown up in an Eldian internment zone.</p><p>Alex lowered the weighty mug "That I do. And you already know the answer I'm going to give."</p><p>Riley's face had changed from neutral thought, his eyebrows tensing into a small frown of frustration "It's just..." A tired breath escaped his chest as he raised his hands to explain with his mouth, his head looking up to the sky in a melodramatic gesture "This pattern."</p><p>"You know it's necessary. You've said it yourself."</p><p>"I do. But one day." Resolve was emerging in Riley again in an instant as he said that, looking back down to Alex, Alex giving a small huff of amusement</p><p>"One day, until then, we continue as we are."</p><p>Memory was hazy, muddled, confusing, it'd been a year since they had come to Marley's shores, the act they put on beginning to cloud their minds in low moments. But it was necessary, necessary to conceal what happened back on Paradis, what happened inside the walls. At their return they had integrated into the warrior program, imbedding themselves like ticks into the routine that was placed by the guidelines and orders of General Theo Magath who oversaw the program, feeding off the purpose like starved parasites. They were promptly brought up to speed on the resource wars that had consumed the continent, old rivals using the opportunity to settle old scores and tie loose ends. Marley was not prone to such notions. Soon after the pair had arrived in Liberio with the captive Ymir, Alex was reunited with fellow his fellow warriors, Pieck Finger, the holder of the Cart Titan, and Porco Galliard, now inheriting the once lost Jaw Titan from Ymir, Riley being subjected to stringent loyalty tests and probing psychological evaluation before he was cleared for active duty alongside the unit. It was a glorious, and terrible sight, now an additional two titan shifters joining the fray, havoc was wrought upon those who would throw themselves at the border, or who were on the receiving end of a deep striking spearhead.</p><p>The Armoured Titan, possessed by Alexander Stein; stands at 15 metres tall, and is covered in thick, bodily fused armour from its advanced hardening technique, and is always at the forefront of each assault or counter-charge, enduring horrendous amounts of punishment that would fell even the most persistent, mindless abnormal titan, smashing apart the enemy lines like a battering ram colliding with a simple blacksmith anvil, crushing machines and men alike, and destroying concrete bastions that could endure the unrelenting brunt of artillery fire, cracking walls and ceilings apart like paper mache with frightening strength, its persistence unshakable no matter the odds stacked against it. The Attack Titan, possessed by Riley Jaeger; standing also at 15 metres, is a bulky, yet lean muscle bound titan, usually following in close behind the Armoured as the kill stroke after its guard break, it encompasses the fury of humanity with its bone shaking roars, breaking apart enemy resistance and morale as the volcanic furnace of the wielders heart beats like a foundry hammer, tearing, rending and kicking men to red paste, using its environment as an extension of its body as it slings radio towers and artillery guns at its targets, shining true in clean-up operations against pure titans leftover from assaults, wrestling and fighting until they are disposed of utterly, its willpower indomitable and uncaged.</p><p>Continuing as they were encompassed that, battle after battle, death after death, the tide that changes inside everyone remains, that building of the swell remains, stresses, troubles, tension simmering-</p><p>"Riley." Alex's voice cut through the sudden strangle of thoughts like a knife, his hand resting on Riley's shoulder "You went glazed over." It almost felt like he couldn't breathe for a second as Alex said that, then he'd realised his breath was held in to its full capacity, the pain in his chest feeling like his lungs were stretched like cloth, eyes wide and focused on something invisible. A sharp exhale sounded as his body relaxed, shoulders heaving, his stance uneven as he leaned slightly on the wall with one hand, cold sweat sheening on his skin, a tight knot finding itself tangling his insides from the stomach like a canker that had latched its tendrils painfully to his innards. Alex kept his hand on Riley as he regained his breath, heavy breaths starting to even out as a bead of sweat found itself rolling down his cheek, his legs strengthening like a new born calf as his footing was found again, and discovered by swallowing, it felt as if he hadn't drank water for days, a heavy ball weighed inside his throat, hazel eyes coming back to the present moment. "You alright?"</p><p>The fading look in his eyes said it all when they met his, the long haired man swallowing again as he curtly moved Alex's hand from him "Yeah..." A heavy sigh permeated the air as his eyes closed, his stature shaken, but stable, slow, deliberate pulls and pushes of air coming from his breast, eyes reopening after a moment "Sorry about that." The mental exhaustion was evident in the weight his shoulders carried. Words didn't have to be exchanged on what happened, the Attack Titan had a stronger bond it its progenitors than the others, waking visions and vague feelings stacking onto those of the current life, making the edge of a mental cliff come very close each time. Anchors like Alex though, like Pieck and Porco, the candidates and hobbies held on to him each time he glided towards it. He brushed his jacket off for no seen reason, a bashful, sheepish expression appearing "I must be dead weight sometimes" he gave a smile, falling back to a serious look as Alex's worry did not leave his own face, only diminishing by a fraction as Jaeger took the packet of cigarettes and lighter from his pockets in a less calculated way than the first time, his thumb slipping twice trying to open the packet with frustration. He flipped out another two thorns, handing one to Alex again and with shameless speed lit up his own, a visible look of relief washing over him as he leant to light Alex's in tandem, the smoke from his small puffs dancing around his face.</p><p>By now almost the entire sky was black, only a small slither of purple grasping to visibility as it too turned darker, the thunderclouds in the distance giving a roar as lightning indiscriminately struck the waves, forks of purple, blue and white stabbing at the water, sending distant sprays of water as it approached the bay After a few calming minutes Alex spoke, breaking through the ambience of the nightlife below and around them as he let loose another cloud of smoke "Whilst I remember, that book you recommended, Book of Rings was it?"</p><p>"Five rings, but close enough, what about it?"</p><p>"It was really damn good." A smile happened to find itself on his face as he reminisced on the read Riley had suggested "It's such a good read, the martial virtues go well with us."</p><p>"I did recommend it for a reason" Riley said as he gestured with the cigarette in his hand "As you just said yourself it clicks well with who we are. The values in it relate to being your best."</p><p>"Amen to that. As long as I draw breath I won't be giving up on that journey."</p><p>Riley gave a small chuckle as he exhaled, looking out at the stars "A lot of people would be disagreeing to that given our current activity."</p><p>"Fuck em, our choice to smoke." Alex slightly cocked his head as he too was now looking at the stars "Isn't it redundant though? I mean our Titan bodies, you said it would negate the effects?"</p><p>"Yep, so I guess it doesn't make a difference." He held the thorn between two fingers as if displaying a pencil to pre-schoolers, showing it to the millions of twinkling witnesses in the sky "Though I think we can agree they do make a difference." a chaste huff of irony coming from him as he brought it to his lips, Alex looking to him with a stupid smile, causing Riley to look over with the same response "What's your comment?"</p><p>"Amen to that."</p><p>Riley gave a shake of his head, looking forward again with a smile pierced by the thorn, the end of the white roll glowing brighter "You and your stubborn nature."</p><p>"I am who I am, it just facts" he responded bluntly</p><p>"Yeah yeah so you say" Riley waved him off with the hand that held the burning stick whilst letting another breath out, having heard Alex's bluntness every day at this point</p><p>Soon enough the storm clouds were bordering the shoreline, rain bucketing down on the sea as the stars started to disappear behind the thick curtain. Solomon took the que and came upstairs, smelling like the aromatic mix of the Fifth Shore, Riley and Alex helping to prop up tarps near the staircase, the cover providing a shield against the windless downpour as it began its assault on the bar, the lights of the streets and houses the only stars now, though very much closer to the ground in their illumination as the scent of the shower started to permeate in the air. Solomon bid them farewell after finishing, adding a mission to get Alex more bitters as he retrieved his now empty mug, slightly having to bend over due to his height to get back inside the dry staircase and turning a small, yellow light above the outside of the door, the new glow making shadows of the men's likeness if they looked down. Once Alex had been given the refilled mug, salivating as it found home in his hand, the pair leant back against the stairwell wall as thunder announced its arrival, the lights shine from above the stairwell creating a reflection of its colour in the puddles forming on the roof's concrete, small drainage slats on the inner corners and mid sections of the wall working their static jobs as crisp rain water trickled through them, creating miniscule waterfalls on the outside of their respective zones.</p><p>The two officers continued their occasional chats as the downpour continued, revelling in the serene experience as aqua carpeted the city, people daring their late retreats from the rain, couples and children laughing as they were drenched by the heavy storm, seeking the solace of their homes as others walked with umbrellas arm in arm, or by their lonesome, the consistent pitter patter of water drumming steadily on the canvas. Liberio knew rain in spring and late winter when the snow started to melt, but occasionally it would grace the other months with its vitality, providing gardens and rain tanks with the life essence of the earth, the fields and farms on the outer stretches of the city limits being blessed, seeming as if God were watering his own garden, cultivating the maintenance and prospering of crop and cattle alike. This rain was one of those blessings, hushing the mood of the town into a content, serene melancholy as it arrived, doubling the atmospheric effects of the restaurants and bars throughout the city, now closing most of their windows and doors to the comfortable chill that it brought.</p><p>Alex ended up finishing his near bottomless mug sometime after, a thin haze of tipsiness washing over him as the rain continued its blessing. Riley looked over at him from his silent thoughts "You good to head home?"</p><p>Alex looked across the door to him as he answered, the faint aura of contentment radiating within a small circle around his messily dressed form "Yup, lead the way."</p><p>Riley shifted from the wall to stand properly as Alex did so too, the comforting coolness of the wall a ghost sensation through the backs of their jackets. The ponytailed war chief opened the weathered door to the stairs and entered first to the subtle warmth of the bar, that rich mixture of smoke, alcohol and wood permeating strongly in the air as more nightly visitors rejuvenated its potency, whilst also filling the air with a symphony of voices that created an unintelligible baseline of various conversations, adding to the new addition of soft jazz playing. "Shut the door behind you" the more orderly man said as he turned with his boots on different steps, Alex only halfway through the door.</p><p>"What are you my mother?" Alex said nonchalantly as he did so, also being greeted by the pleasing concoction of smells in the air</p><p>"You know I might aswell be," Riley replied as turned to lead his partner down the stairs again "I seem to clean up enough of your shit." His sincere smile hidden by the back of his head as his feet proceeded to ground level</p><p>"That you do, but I keep telling ya," Alex joined Riley's side as he reached the floor after him, looking at him with a silly grin "Its not shit its treasure."</p><p>He tried to stop his smile as it bit as the corners of his mouth as he replied to the deliberate stab to aggravate him "I don't call trash and an unkept," His finger poked Alex on the front side of his shoulder "unclean house treasure. Maybe the place itself is a treasure, but not when you keep it the way it is." Riley said as he shook his head in merry disappointment, the smile winning over his effort to hold it back</p><p>"You just don't understand my fine tastes." The accompanying smile on Alex's face was riddled with the intentional irritability of a sibling</p><p>Riley's head went back as he exclaimed a doubting, "HO!", then returning his head to look at Alex as he continued with a bigger smile, his voice a little higher as his use of physical communication increased as they neared where Rhys was at the bar "Fine tastes my fat fucking ass mate, you've got less taste than a cunt who's fucking drank acid! And also, fuck you for riling me up like you always goddamn do you cheeky bastard." Alex merely responded with a satisfied laugh as Riley took the mug off of him as their smiles stayed on their faces, Riley having to pull himself together as bouts of laughter tried to emerge from his chest from Alex laughing, the fox smile on his face persisting as it dug into his cheeks as he turned to try and speak to Rhys across the bar, handing him the empty mug as the infectious cheshire expression on his face made the bartender also crack a smile</p><p>"Having a fun time tonight lads?" He asked in his distinctive voice, retrieving the outstretched mug with a stable hand</p><p>"Yeah but we're gonna head off, thanks for the-"</p><p>Alex cut in as he positioned himself next to Riley, squished in between him and a patron on a stool as he spoke "But what if I don't wanna go home!" he joked, deliberately putting on a mocking voice as he did so</p><p>Riley immediately shoved his face back with a rough hand movement as another laugh tried to erupt from him "Shut your fucking gob you mong, you said you were fine with leaving." As if on cue to reinforce Alex's jest, a familiar voice joined the trio with a cigarette in his left hand as he advanced on Riley's right flank, making the shrugged form of a patron grumble as he shuffled his seat out of the way</p><p>"Baaaahhh leaving so soon Jaeger!" the man said as he put his right arm around Riley's far shoulder, bringing him into his body as he smiled wide like as a wolf would at its prey, poking Riley with his free hand "C'mon have a round with us, we're just getting started!" A cheer accompanied the offer as he rotated Riley to the group he belonged to, a band of dock workers, gang members and military men gladly howling, taunting and laughing their approval of the idea as the scruffy face of the messenger held its smile to aid his proposition, Alex watching with amusement for the captives reaction.</p><p>Riley put on a stage actors voice as he held his hands up in a contemplative shrug "Uhh I don't know Marco, just got soooo much to do-</p><p>A collection of boos and smiles were thrown to them by the large tables occupants as Riley said this, their number of members at the dark wooden circle giving away their prior request for the spare seats from Solomon. "Ah thats bullshit and you know it Riley! You were just about to leave us hanging!"</p><p>Rileys right hand stroked his beard as his other rested beneath its elbow "Maybe just one round...." The cheers of victory were sounded from the group as the representative started to lead him over, Alex already handing over another note to Rhys as he requested more bitters, adding another to get a glass of whiskey for Riley as he started to greet the men</p><p>"Boys how's it going?" Riley asked enthusiastically as he started to make his way around the table and in-between the men as a good amount stood to meet him, each replying as they went and pairs joking and punching the eachother on the shoulder roughly as they called out lies and embellishments with hearty laughter. Some traded firm hand shakes, some gave suffocating bearhugs and hard slaps on the back as others joined their arms with his in strong forearm locks. He pulled up a seat next to the one who dragged him over, leaving a seat spare for Alex as he came over to join them as a few men waved to and greeted Alex as conversations started to resume. "So Marco how's life?" Riley asked after thanking Alex for the drink, taking it to his lips as he inquired to the mans state, a burning sip of whiskey going down his throat and warming his belly.</p><p>"Quite excellent my friend, my wife is going swell and the new job is providing enough soldi to help the renovation efforts." Marcos voice bore a different kind of sound to it, more akin to the wine makers and shop owners of the prospering eastern coast, experiencing a vastly different world from the upbringing of the rougher parts of Liberio. He was dressed akin to a dockworker, though his shirt was more smudged and dirtied than the others, the top two buttons being undone as the V of the breach showed a thick lining of hair across his broad chest. His skin was an olive brown, partially darkened by the sun like his counterparts who worked alongside him in the ship breaking yard, though the initial colouration was from his more exotic ancestry from those settlements that dotted the coast on the east side of the continent.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What new job?"</p><p>"Didn't you hear?" He slightly shuffled his left arm into Riley's view as the plain red fabric tied around it answered the question "I'm now the formally recognized slave master-"</p><p>He was cut off by a slap from the man to his left, his appearance also of the east, his voice a jovial tone in the same tune as Marcos "Marco!"</p><p>Marcos hand immediately went up to his chest as he held his other higher, a guilty smile forming on his face "Forgive me Luca I did not realise you were so soft," He then turned back to Riley as he continued "as I meant to say, I am now the foreman," he lengthened the word as Luca gave him a look of suspicion "of the section we work in."</p><p>Riley smiled at the news as he gave a small push to his shoulder "Moving up in the world ay mate, good on ya"</p><p>Marco showed a smug smile as both of his hands went to his breast, the smoke of the cigarette dancing up to his slightly sweaty face. Marcos head was a modest length in its form, God compensating for it by a generous filling of handsome sculpting to his face, possessing a gently weathered forehead and pair of cheeks as if a dollmaker had precisely pricked out miniscule dots on his skin with a needle, expertly crafting the small details on his likeness. "Oh you know, I'm just that good." He flicked his right hand back through his hair to add to the gesture, the messy, medium length dark locks of his ruffled combover that tickled the right top corner of his forehead being pushed back slightly before falling back into place.</p><p>"Does Francis agree with that statement Marco?" A deeper, teasing voice called out from the far left side of the table, earning a collections of oooos in anticipation for his response, yet before it came Riley announced his presence as he stepped in for Marco</p><p>"I don't know, maybe you should ask your mother." He said looking at the lean man from behind his glass as he took another sip, earning a round of whoops and exclamations as the mans friends shook him around, his face looking a bit sore from the counter attack. Marcos hand patted Riley on the shoulder as he beamed with victory, exhaling a quick puff of smoke near Rileys head</p><p>"Well done! Haha! Well done my friend!"</p><p>Riley stretched his arms out in a flashy stretch, his voice betraying his satisfaction "Ah you know, just comes naturally Marco."</p><p>Marco grabbed a small floral crystal glass with his right hand, its contents that of a near finished filling of cognac as he held it out to Riley "And may that wit always come naturally."</p><p>"To an eternal wit" Riley agreed with a chuckle as their glasses met, Marcos ending up emptied after the clink, Riley bravely drinking all until finished as well, the burning beverage abrasively caressing his throat and belly, a chesty cough starting from him as Marco and a few others who noticed the daring move laughed and applauded him as they continued to talk, the warm feeling of the atmosphere sinking into Rileys bones.</p><p>"So Alex," The man to his right began to speak with the same kind of accent as Marco and Luca "how's everything going?"</p><p>"It's going" Alex began to take a swig of his fresh bitters, relishing in the familiar sensation of the carbonated bubbles gently crackling against his tongue</p><p>"Still ever the talker I see" Unlike to most of the other men at the table, Giorno's burly muscle was added to by a modest serving of insulation, mostly upkept from his gluttonous hunger and being the best cook of the group, though that did not make him a less capable athlete when needed, however the others could still outpace him in running much to his shame. As an effect of that his face was more round in nature from the get go, grown on many authentic mouth watering meals provided by his Nonno Tommaso and Nonna Cecilia as he developed from a child to the man he was now, though it still held the charm of a gentleman in its sculpt, Giorno keeping a consistent clean shave like Marco and not bothering to style his hair, a short and bristly cut crowning his head underneath the cap he was wearing. He was wearing similar clothes to the dockyard men, however it had a brown leather vest over it, the simple white symbol of a goat flanked by waves and grapes singling him out as a merchant, though unlike more official wineries, the Lo Duca family kept its hand close to its chest, slipping under regulation, taxes and procedure as it produced some of the finest wine from the east, keeping its presence in Liberio and the rest of the country deliberately low and sparse as to keep the demand of their acclaimed Lusso Caprino brand high. This connected them to some of the most wealthiest members of Marley and other nations, charging them fair, but pricy amounts for the tasteful luxury, giving leeway on cost to those who conducted their business in a more personal manner with them, keeping to the tradition of the close family. That also included the Keller brothers due to recent, respectful transactions.</p><p>"Always, and are you still ever a slippery tongued bastard?" Alex said looking to him with a bit of a smile</p><p>"Your words hurt me to my delicate core Mr Stein," he replied slightly hurt, a hairy hand exaggerating the feeling as it grasped where his heart lay "I prefer to think of myself as a simply more gifted man when it comes to my beloved speech craft"</p><p>"Whatever you wanna tell yourself." Alex said with a smile as he took another drink, the inebriation of it and the other two gently sloughing off his social walls a bit "So how's your beloved speech craft going then Gio?"</p><p>"It is doing magnificent my dear Alexander, why just in recent days have I exchanged goods with your favoured bar owning duo as you may have noticed. I know you have an eye for the grand stock that they keep on that holy storage wall behind Rhys."</p><p>"Yeah, thought I noticed that rare goat poke its head at me from the bottle, but wine isn't my style."</p><p>"Perhaps I could change your mind?" Gio quickly fished a flask from his jacket, the same symbol as his jacket engraved onto it, pushing it toward a hesitant Alex as he held his free hand out to block him</p><p>"Nah, don'tt do wine I told you, and I'm good with the bitters."</p><p>"So I've noticed, however this is a dry vermouth, I would not be presenting it to you otherwise, a seller must know his customer of course."</p><p>Riley's head slightly shifted from his conversation, adding a quick "Amen." before continuing his conversation with Marco, Luca and some others.</p><p>Gio spoke again, spurred further by the officers approval "Even Riley there knows this, come on," he giggled the flask a little in front of Alex's face, the bitters drinker slightly lowering his defensive hand as he eyed the flask "but a sip, it won't kill you, in fact it's as if your tastes were born again." he added the last part with a smile as he got Alex on the bait</p><p>Alex looked at it in thought for a moment before placing his mug onto the table, politely taking the flask from a proud dealer "Fine, but one sip." He unscrewed the opulent flask, his fingers on the reptilian leather that wrapped into the shining silver of the flask by approximately a millimetre. As he sniffed the opening of the bottle, the aroma in the air was infiltrated by a dry, earthy scent, bitterness making a hard crash in the alcohol, burning up his nostrils slightly.</p><p>"It might be different from vermouth or wine though, I've mixed numerous ingredients to the mix, so it's more like a whiskey with the burn to it. Things like bitter root, orange peels, parsley, thoroughly dried and filtered by a high alcohol percentage."</p><p>Alex took a small swig of the drink, the parched consistency of the heavy load of alcohol making the deep, syrupy sensation of the bitters evaporate quickly, the heat biting into the grooves of his taste buds as a wash of bitter root blanketed the now relaxed drink like a duvet, the hint of mint conflicting with the orange in a tango of movement as the tastes swirled around in his mouth like the breath of a volcano, despite the liquid being swallowed already. He took a small inhale through his mouth as the tingle stayed in his mouth, the air working as if being put into a furnace and heightening the burn as Gio looked at him expectantly, taking the flask back. "Mm, pretty... unique, rough."</p><p>"Ha! I knew you'd like it." The brewer said as he then also took a swig</p><p>Alex took up his mug, about to drown his olfactory senses with the beer again "So long as it gets me drunk, I'm happy."</p><p>The easterner exhaled in relaxation after his own respective swig, stowing the flask into his jacket comfortably again. "There is nothing wrong with that my friend, however I'd implore you to do so with only the anythings that are finer."</p><p>Alex looked at him with a neutral expression "Whatever."</p><p>Giorno laughed in a small wheeze with a gigantic smile for a second before he burst fully into a laugh as he took a moment to recover, wiping a tear from his right eye as he retrieved a fist sized brown box from near the centre of the table amidst some empty glasses, mugs that had foam still slimily sauntering down their inner walls, and a few basic porcelain ashtrays, taking also one of the latter with his pinky, lifting it over to him and Alex as he pulled himself together fully. "I have met few like you Alexander, I like your purely plain bluntness, just like your namesake" As he said this he took a small metal pin from the right side of the box, and now that it was closer Alex could fully see what it held only by the label, oranges still on their branches that had small, evergreen coloured leaves on them stretched inwards from the sides, leading to and curling around the crimson bordered lettering, a literal sunset like the prior tangerine scene above the horizon being artistically drawn inside the letters, spelling out "Sole Del Futuro.", a regional cigar brand from Gio's homelands. He flipped it open, revealing the tobacco sticks within, Sole Del Futuro's trademark cigars were instead wrapped with the chaff of local fields, and the tobacco itself soaked in fresh orange juice before being dried however, making for a simplistic pale yellow colouration of the wrap, the mans fingers retrieving two from the half depleted pack. "Here," he said offering Alex one "it is only good manners of me to give you one."</p><p>Alex thanked him as he took it, Gio taking out a simple, unremarkable silver lighter. To him where most items or products were made by his own family or well known brands, it was a small treasure to have but a normal lighter, reminding him to reminisce about his youth days working in the hot winery's fields and markets with his Father Giovanni and Nonno Tommaso, the older man only starting to grey at the time, a hand rolled cigar always sticking out of his mouth billowing smoke into the dry air, Giovanni having to watch for embers, careful not to light the fields on fire as he would lecture the uncaring fossil, Giorno keeping his laughter in as he continued to pick his quota. In the present moment he lit up, both men taking in their first draws of the sizable challenges.</p><p>The rainy night continued on as the soft jazz was turned up slightly by Solomon, having to compensate for the rowdier patrons, in particular the now two members larger group at a round table near the bar, the rest being mostly kept to normal talking volume with a few rises of laughter coming from each compared to the trumpet throats that would blare from the biggest group, tears rolling down cheeks as some smacked the table, quickly being reminded by a glare from Solomon to keep that to a minimum as he took away empty glasses and more coins and notes. Rhys kept flowing in talk with the men who took up their posts on the bar stools, the more dreary being brought into conversation by the barkeeps cool charisma as he included them, that mix of sanguine and melancholic moods perusing the inside of the building as the diverse men engaged in chatting or occupied themselves with their thoughts as they processed struggles and the concerns that weighed on their shoulders, the brothers checking on the quiet ones from time to time to make sure they were still present and content. A welcome peace and relief snuggled the hearts of the two warriors as they continued talking, smoking and drinking with their friends, Riley allowing himself to order another glass of whiskey from the man behind the stick. Those sensations were rare to the pair, but the Fifth Shore brought that blissful tide home to the soul, the patrons mostly uncaring of their status, seeing them as equals and companions after Riley had introduced himself and Alex a few visits ago before they were drenched in paperwork suddenly, spending many exhaustive days in the office writing and brainstorming as one paced and gave the other a break.</p><p>Time passed by in a blink as Rhys began closing up and patrons began to shuffle out, taking out their umbrellas as they left and the large group said their goodbyes to the pair. Riley walked around the bar as he helped Solomon square up the tables, cleaning as they went as Alex sat on the last stool by the bar leaning against it for support. Eventually Riley proceeded back over to the bar as Alex stood, swaying a bit as he steadied himself on the considerably more sober man. "Thanks for the good night as always boys." Riley said looking at the brothers as they both finished cleaning up, Solomon joining his brothers side after putting the last stool onto the bar with his arms folded, betraying a small yawn of tiredness from his work.</p><p>"It's no problem Mr Jaeger, we're always glad to have you two round, specially when you help clean up a bit." Rhys said, the confirmation of appreciation in his voice</p><p>"It's my pleasure to lend a helping hand." As the War-Chief replied, Alex leant more on his shoulder, Riley having to steady him with his arm as his free hand held Alex's draped limb that was now over the top of his shoulder "Though you can see I don't have a choice sometimes" he added with a reserved chuckle</p><p>Solomon spoke instead of his older brother, choosing his words to not mention the mans position as War Chief, not seeking to dredge up responsibility immediately after a leisure session "That's for sure, want me to walk him home for ya?"</p><p>Riley thought for a moment, thoroughly considering an agreement despite his more protective instincts "Uhhhh, nah, should be right, I don't wanna lay the burden on you and I couldn't forgive myself if you got into trouble."</p><p>"I like the noble thought but you're obviously quite tired lad, it's written all over ya boat." He said gesturing to his own face "Also I know you'd probably rather you be on ya tod in the rain than with this drunk 'ere, you can just give me an oily rag in exchange if you feel obligated-"</p><p>Rhys cut him off with a small elbow as Solomon chuckled a bit "Don't mind this tosser with that rabbit and pork. You don't 'ave to give him one of your cigs. Ya can plod along with 'im to take the weight, and ya can still make sure he gets home safe, both of em." As he said the last bit he looked up at the ginger giant with a slightly unimpressed look</p><p>"That works for me."</p><p>"Right, let me just get changed into me casuals and I'll be with ya in a tick." Solomon then walked off around to the right backside of the bar, gathering his small bag from under it as he proceeded to the bathroom</p><p>"You're a good dustbin lid mate, If you and the drunk there eva' need a place to stay or some aid, just come to either me or me brothers place, I'm at 21 Whittin Street, he's at 15 Darlan Ave."</p><p>"I'll remember it, same goes to you, though I'm betting you already know where we're at cause of the network"</p><p>Rhys gave a cunning smile "Aye, that we do."</p><p>Riley proceeded to wait with Alex as he chatted with Rhys, fairly certain the vice chief had just up and passed out on his shoulder, Solomon emerging from the back sometime after in casual clothes, not too dissimilar from those that the dock men would wear "Sorry bout that, me ones and twos gave me an argument."</p><p>"That's fine, let's head out."</p><p>"See ya tomorrow little brother" Rhys said as he went to change too, Solomon sounding approval as the trio left the bar.</p><p>It was a relaxing journey, the taller man carrying Alex with his other grasp occupied by an umbrella, giving one to Riley to loan as they left the establishment, continuing through the rain and cold along the paved streets as the strong smell of the downpour mostly cleansed the odour of the Fifth Shores abode like waves smoothing sand upon a beach, the two sober men staying quiet and enjoying the ambience as they proceeded to Alex's apartment. Eventually after passing by many a house and restaurant now closed up and unlit, they arrived at the walkway up to Alex's apartment, the grey cobble matching the waist high wall that held an iron gate, Riley leading the way as he fished a ring of keys from his pocket, seeing Solomon's eyebrow raising, the brunette had an answer before Keller could ask the question. "I keep a copy of his key with his uncaring permission for situations like this." Riley said casually as he opened the door, continuing up the spiralling Gothic staircase before arriving at the third floor, picking out the door that was marked 3E via the soft light of lit, glass cased lanterns. Entering the pitch black apartment as he beckoned Solomon in after him, shutting the door after him and taking his umbrella for the moment as he flicked the luminescent light on, illuminating the recently cleaned hallway as Riley gave directions. It was modest, most definitely suited for one in its design, a utilitarian kitchen, its bar top providing the equivalent of a dining table, and a loungeroom converted into a gym, Alex's study in contrast to the room sized one at Riley's house, a meagre corner in his bedroom. Solomon placed Alex on his bed as he then re-joined Riley in the hallway. "He all good?"</p><p>"Good as one can be for that state."</p><p>"Fair enough, let us go then." He lead Solomon back out, locking the doors behind him and walking down the steps to the path as they extended both of their umbrellas "So, you live with anyone at all?" Riley probed</p><p>They rounded out of the gate as Keller shut it behind him, taking the guides place as he lead Riley to his home "Yep, me missus, bout a year now me and Emily have been together, she's five months pregnant now"</p><p>"Really?" the shorter man said, looking up at him with a smile "That's excellent, congrats"</p><p>The tall ginger smiled proudly "Thanks, I'm gonna propose to her soon, I've got an eve'ning planned out and everything."</p><p>"That's the way to do it man, how'd you guys meet?"</p><p>"I was working with Rhys at a brewery moving kegs onto our truck when she came by, was actually just a beer taster going to visit with her friends when they looked our way and gave a few smiles, Rhys didn't hesitate to call em over of course. Out of the lot of 'em, she was sticking to me like a bad smell darting around at them kegs, asking questions and recognising some, she was quite the barnaby rudge of 'em, was spewing when she found out we owned a bar, no less the Fifth Shore." As he reminisced on the memory he smiled as he talked, the fondness holding a special place in his heart as he spoke.</p><p>"So you got to flash around your bar and yourself ay?" Riley asked teasingly</p><p>Solomon recognised the tease but didn't care as that look of pride persisted "Yep, don't know what she saw in this ol' sod but we've been together ever since, always been like a bee and honey together."</p><p>Riley looked ahead again with a content look "Always good to hear stories like that, makes you smile."</p><p>"Well what about you then? Ya got one you call your missus?" Solomon asked looking at him</p><p>Riley immediately smiled like an idiot as a stupid look took over his face "Aye, that I do.", he shifted his free hand to slide underneath his double layers as he retrieved a silver locket, the surface glinting as they passed a streetlamp. He held it over to Solomon, flipping it open as the picture within was revealed. She was a beautiful dame by Solomon's standards, by any with taste for that matter, her head was the shape of a small diamond, dainty and fair in its sculpt, the picture had captured her perfectly, the well maintained, creamy texture of her skin holding a smooth and youthful appearance, wavy, lightly tussled hair cut just above her chin, ringing the frame of her neck. Her fringe was equally as wavy, her hair obviously looked after in a religious manner as it took a glossy appearance, a happy, mischievous smile painting her face. "She's a dirty blonde, got mesmerising faded green eyes too." the presenter said dreamily</p><p>"She's very stunnin' what's her name?" Riley flipped it to be closed again, putting it back beneath his clothing</p><p>"Hitch, Hitch Dreyse."</p><p>"She waiting at home for ya?"</p><p>Riley's mind went back to Paradis, back to the cosy house they'd half bought together, half been donated to them after all the domino like events had taken place, and back to the table for two that sat next to the window, picturing her sitting there gazing out the window, wandering if he'd come back unexpectantly on one of the gravel roads, or over the grassy hills, the image both comforting and hurting "Yeah... Yeah she is."</p><p>Solomon could tell it was a bit of a sensitive spot, avoiding the pursuit of the subject any further as he closed the topic. "Well I'm sure she'll always be there when you get back, Em is for me, I'm sure for a guy like you that Hitch would wait, even though you can be a bit of a sarcastic dick on occasion."</p><p>His attempt succeeded, the previous melancholic mood lifting as Riley smiled in return, his reply giving evidence to the accusation "What can I say, I'm just that good."</p><p>They continued in comfortable silence once more as they proceeded to 15 Darlan Ave, the rain not halting its relentless assault on the city as puddles began to grow larger, causing the pair to go around the deeper ones, the light from the yellow streetlamps reflecting off of the hazy black mirrors, the clarity blurred by the droplets that rippled the surface, making Riley and Solomon appear as vague silhouettes of human form. Soon enough they reached their destination, the house in front of them squished between the others that lined the old street, each roof sharply peaking or inclining up on a slow angle, forming a more circular shape to the caps of the buildings. As they approached, Riley noted that this was perhaps one of the only few houses he'd seen with lights still transmitting from within, taking the night back a few steps "Kept true to what you said about her unless she's passed out on the couch."</p><p>Solomon was already leading him to the door, the wind trying to whip the rain beneath their umbrellas as he knocked "Moment of truth then." As he said this a faint, unintelligible voice called out from the bowels of the house under the symphony of rain, taking the cue he turned to Riley with a triumphant smile as he heard it, the door unlocking after a short moments wait.</p><p>The sight that greeted the near shivering pair was that of Solomon's soon to be fiancé, her short figure carrying a growing bump under the white dress she wore, wavy platinum locks tumbling down her left shoulder in a loose tail, and her stormy grey eyes scanning her partner in a tired, but still judging gaze "It's about time you got home! I haven't been able to hop into bed yet-" Her accent was similar to Solomon's, though it held a sweeter edge to it, like a teaspoon of sugar added to coffee, adding to the feminine melody it held. She spotted his accomplice mid sentence, her eyes going over him in a questioning manner before looking at Solomon as she folded her arms "Who's this?"</p><p>"Someone who ain't staying, and, by the way, who doesn't deserve that kinda tone." Solomon put his foot down, yet it was still soft in nature, merely the natural turnback of a couples communication in casualness that could stunt listeners</p><p>Her petite face sighed, visibly relaxing as the exhale took some of the weight off of her shoulders, apologetic eyes looking back to Riley "Sorry about that luv, I forget some of my manners when I get impatient. I'm Emily, now c'mon," She said gesturing indoors "Come in from the cold and I can fix you something." Her offer was genuine, but the observance of Jaeger didn't pass over the obvious need to spend time with her partner</p><p>"Thanks for the offer but I'm alright, I'll be off now as Solomon said, gotta get back to my place and rest up." He extended his free hand out to her "Name's Riley, it was nice to meet you though."</p><p>She shook it politely "Come back around some time, now you." she turned to Solomon "Let's get you inside." She moved to take his umbrella as he entered, the man who outstood her by at least two heads not having it as he hung it himself, then turning to Jaeger as his girlfriend took his arm with reassuring, dainty hands. "You best be off then yeah? I'll see you another night."</p><p>"Sounds good to me, have a good rest you two." They responded in kind, wishing him well as they shut the door after he turned around, returning to the warmth of the house as the war-chief started his return journey into the dark.</p><p>The sound of boots against the concrete had joined the aquatic sounds of the rain, a form travelling across the now blurred and shadowed view of the bay, painted as a lone figure among a backdrop of sombre deep blue, cool, midnight black, and dots of orange glow, sourcing themselves as scattered fairy light on the anchored ships. He held an umbrella in one hand, forming a flattened cone of protection above him as the other held onto the silver locket, longing eyes fixed on its picture as his heart fluttered in both bittersweet nostalgia and total love. "I'll be home. Soon."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>